Perfect Chemistry
by Helenamillsgarcia
Summary: AU, Luke and Penelope met in a very different place... fluff, smut...
1. Chapter 1:First Night

**I don't own CM**

 **AN:Heyy guys I came up with this really short story I hope you like it.**

Luke Alvez was at the masquerade party of one of his closest friends, the one that had a blast with him at high school. Now Derek was married and with a son, and he? Well he was enjoying his bachelor.

"Hey man! So good you could make it." Derek hugged his friend.

"Well bro you know I would never miss one of your parties." Luke said looking around. "And Savannah? My nephew?" He asked.

"Savannah is with some of her friends, my son is with a baby-sitter."

"Is she hot?" He asked curious.

"Oh man! You're not banging Hank's baby-sitter." He laughed about his friends reaction.

In that moment Luke's attention was in another place. "Who's that?" In the middle of the dance floor was a beautiful blonde woman dancing, she was hot as hell.

"Hey hey! Look at me, she's out! Don't even think to get any close to my baby girl." Derek warned Luke.

"What?" He was surprised by Derek's reaction, "Something you care to explain?"

"Well that woman there is my best friend, so don't even think to mess up with her." he was dead serious.

"Why don't we let her choose?" Luke raised his eyebrows. "And when the hell did you got a best girlfriend?" He was surprised by these. "Oh wait, she is Penelope"

"College? I think so… Yes she is, but..." he rubbed his chin. "Whatever, don't touch her." He said leaving Luke and walking to his other guests.

Luke had never saw someone that delicious in his whole life, the way her hips swayed at the rhythm of the music. He was standing next to the bar, adjusting his mask he decided to walk directly to her. All his way to her he thought about Derek's advice. "It will be okay if I just talk to her or dance." He thought to himself.

"Excuse me gorgeous, you wanna dance with me?" He looked at the perfect painted eyes down the sparkling mask.

"Sorry, I don't dance with strangers." She said turning herself and walking away.

"Well then let's drink something." He said trying to reach her. "So I can get to know you." He smirked when she turned around.

"I can do that," she smiled to him and walked through the bar.

He took the hand she was offering. Once in there he notice her low cut dress, her breast looked like a dream. "You look so beautiful." He said once they reached the bar table.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

He kissed her hand and asked her. "What do you want to drink, chica?"

She loved when a man flirted with her. "Sex on the beach." she wickedly smiled and caressed his arm.

"Sadly we are not at the beach," he got closer to her. "But I can get you that drink." He smirked and asked for their drinks.

She was feeling so hot and bothered just by looking at the man. "And you can't offer me just sex?" She asked closer to his ear.

"Derek said that I shouldn't…" He looked at the floor.

"Derek knows nothing." She pulled a bit down the zipper in front of her dress making him to look at her breast and then at her eyes.

"Wow." He was feeling his pants getting tighter."Do you know what are you getting yourself into?" He looked at her from head to toe.

She caressed his chest. "Maybe but what about you, will you obey the master there?" Their drinks arrived and she gave a sip to hers. "It is really good," she licked her lips. "What about yours Mr handsome?"

"I will like to try mine a little different." He roam his fingers around her breast and sitting on a booth, bringing her between his legs.

She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Be my guest sweet thing."

"Aren't you afraid of him?" He looked at D.

"No" she replied kissing his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer. "I'm going to enjoy this." He put his tequila shot between her breast, licked her neck and put some salt on it.

"Do I put this on my lips?" She took the lime from the plate.

"I can do that for you" He took it out of her hands and put it between her lips. Luke took the shot from between her breast making her giggle, then licked the salt and finished with the lime.

"That was hot." She said blushing.

"You have seen nothing…" He didn't finish because in that moment she closed the distance and took his lips in a passionate kiss. "Come on let's go"

"Where?" She looked so innocent.

He kissed her again. "My room."

"Oh!" She exclaimed and felt how he pulled her by the arm. "And my dance? And D?" She giggled.

"You will have that later." He said pushing the button for the elevator. "And about Derek, he will get over it."

"Just to let you know, I don't usually go with strangers." She said once they were inside the elevator and the doors closed.

"I'm not a stranger babydoll." He kissed her lips one more time until the doors opened. "Come on." He was guiding her from behind, kissing her neck while caressing her breast from top of her dress.

"Which room?" She turned her head to look at him.

"This one," he said stopping in front of one of the doors. He took the key and gave it to her. The woman opened the room. Luke pushed her inside it, never letting her go. "I want you so bad" He made her turn.

Penelope kissed his lips with the same passion as he did, pulling him, so she could feel him closer to her. He got rid of her clothes just keeping her in blue lace panties and bra. "You are so overdress babe." Slowly she opened his shirt caressing the skin that was under the fabric.

Luke unclasped her bra. "You are just perfect." He kissed each breast.

"I'm Penelope," she replied.

"What?" He asked not letting her nipple go.

"My name, Penelope" She hold his head in place.

"Nice to meet you Penelope," he went up kissing her neck, "I'm Luke."

"Luke? The Luke, Derek's best friend? Oh my god!" She said breathless, forgetting about the fact that the man was forbidden to her.

Luke made her lay on the bed kissing every inch of her aching body. When he found the spot he wanted, he spread her legs kissing her thighs. "You smell so good babe," he took off her panties and started kissing her dripping cunt, sucking and licking every time he could.

"Luke," She moaned when he introduced his talented tongue. "Baby I can't" she barely said.

"Cum Penelope, I want to taste all of you doll" he said holding her hips in place.

She wrapped her hands in his hair, and screamed his name. "You are fantastic" she said once she got air again.

"I'm not done baby," he stood up taking the rest of his clothes off. Once he was naked he got in bed again "open your legs." When she did what Luke said he rubbed his dick around her clit and kissed her lips.

"Inside me Luke, please." Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck, while he slowly introduced his erect dick.

Feeling her around him was something incredible, she was so tight and hot. Luke moved his hips in circles, he loved the way she moaned, how her breast bounced every time he moved. "Look at me princess" he kissed her cheek. He never wanted to cum inside a woman like he wanted to do with her. "I need to cum Penny, tell me I can do it inside you sweetie." He kissed her lips and moved one of his hands to touched her clit.

"Cum in me Luke," she moaned.

He did what she said and Penelope cum at the same time. "Wow!" He groan.

"You are incredible, sweetheart." She caressed his face. "I have never…" she blushed.

"You never what sweet thing?" He kissed her forehead.

"Cum twice, I hardly have one."

"Well Penelope you have been with the wrong guys." He brought her on top of him kissing her lips."Want to stay the night?" He hold her in place.

"I have to go" She looked at him. "actually I need to go and look for a hotel, this one was full." She played with the hair on his chest.

"You can stay with me," he kissed her forehead.

"You think you can handle me the whole night?" She asked curious.

"I will" he kissed her again, "how many days are you staying?" He caressed her back.

"Four days, three nights, and you?" She asked.

"In the hotel four, with my parents two."

"Why?" Her eyes looking directly at his.

"It is always like that, I spend these four days here and the other two with them. Or would you like me to take you there instead of here, I need my privacy woman."

She laughed, "You got a point there handsome"

"You want to spend the four days with me?" He was lost in her big brown eyes.

"You sure you want me here?" She caressed his cheek.

"Yes" Luke moved down his face and kissed her lips. "Will you?"

"Okay," she gave him a little kiss. "You know tomorrow I will have an angry hotstuff calling me right?"

"Is that your boyfriend?" Luke asked a little heartbroken.

"No, that's Derek," she laughed when he did.

They stayed there making love not thinking about what to say to other people. Next morning he woke up first. "Morning sweet thing." He kissed the back of her neck.

"Morning sugar lips," she turned her head and kissed his lips.

One of his legs was between hers. "I called early for your luggage." He rubbed his knee against her hot center.

"You are amazing." She brought him closer and kissed his lips.

"You want to eat?" He asked taking one of her breasts in his hand.

"Luke, we can eat later" She moaned feeling his fingers inside her.

"As you wish P" He felt how she was stroking him while he fingered her, getting lost in her hot lips.

Luke pulled her into his lap still kissing her lips. "Luke" she protested against his lips. Penelope straddle him feeling his hard dick against her. "I need you."

He hold her in place him, feeling how she rubbed her cunt against him. "Me too baby." He replied kissing his neck.

Penelope kept moving on top of him, feeling how hard he was getting everytime. Luke put his hand around his shaft and guided it inside her. "Mmhm" she moaned. Moving her hips up and down he felt how close his release was.

"Penny," he breathout and helped her moving her hips on top of him. "Baby I can't hold it." He took her breast in both of his hands.

"Oh Luke." Penelope bite her lower lip. His hands on her body were pure fire.

He took her left nipple in his mouth, suking hard at it, his other one was receiving attention from his hands. Feeling how her walls clenched he started cumming deep inside her. Seconds later she was doing the same. "Oh dear lord." Luke exclaimed rubbing his hand against her back.

"I'm so hungry now." She kissed his jaw line.

"We should get ready then, I know a very good place near the hotel." He took her lips in another kiss and still inside her he went to the bathroom. Penelope on her side wrapped her legs around his waist. His manhood getting harder every time they moved. They made love in the shower, and an hour later they were walking hand in hand inside the restaurant.

A waitress came in no second, picked up their orders and walked away.

"Tell me more about you Penelope." He rubbed his thumb against her wrist.

"I'm from Boston, and I've been friends with Derek since university. We were at different classes but suddenly we got to met and became friends. Where do you met him?" She asked caressing his face.

Luke couldn't take his eyes of her. "I really don't want to talk about it." He looked at the floor.

"What? Why not?" She made him look at her. "He will get over it."

"He will, but I betrayed him, you were the only woman he told me to stay away from and well here I Am with you."

She removed her hand."You regret this?"

"No!" He protested. "But I don't know what am gonna say to him."

"Let me talk to him first." She pulled him to give a little peek on his lips. "He doesn't have the right to be mad, we are just having sex like grown ups." She smiled at him.

Truth was that he was falling hard for her. He never wanted anything, but right now he really wanted to keep that woman in his life. Sadly she didn't want the same. "Where do you live?" He asked knowing he would just make it harder.

"Boston" she smiled when she saw the waitress with their food. "And you?"

"I live in Virginia, I'm a federal agent." He took a bite of his pancakes.

"Which area?" She was curious.

"Behavioral Analyst, I'm a profiler." He smiled at her face.

"So while we were having sex you profiled me?" She asked in surprised.

"More like exploring you Chica." He smirked.

"Point to gryffindor." She smiled.

"What?" He didn't understand her reference.

"Forget it." She put more syrup to her pancakes.

They kept talking and eating, and when they finished his cell went off.


	2. Chapter 2: Second night

**Thak you so much for the likes and reviews, I really apreciate them**

 **I don't own CM.**

They were finishing the breakfast when Luke's cell went off. He looked at the screen and saw Derek's photo. "Crap!" He exclaimed.

"Hey man!" He answered a bit nervous.

"Hey Luke, can I ask you a question?" He said looking through a window.

"What is it?" He felt when Penelope hold his hand.

"Did you saw with whom my baby girl left?" He was nervous. "I can't reach her on the phone."

He covered the mic on his phone. "He is looking for you," she opened her eyes like plates.

"Why?" She asked bearly in a whisper.

"Luke?" Derek said.

"Emm Derek," He knew he screwed his friendship.

"Give me" Penelope took the cell-phone out of his hand. "What is it Derek?"

"I knew it!" He screamed. "What are you doing with him?"

"Eating breakfast," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right," he knew she was lying.

"Okay hotstuff, listen to me…" she was interrupted.

"Damn it Penelope! I can't believe you two," he walked around the room. "I told you before not to get involved with him! And I advise him to stay away from you! Was it that imposible?" He felt betrayed.

"What? Really Derek! Let us be! If we want to fuck each other we will do it no matter what you say." She replied.

"I see, you know what? Is really sad that I lost my two best friends and just because of a night stand."

"D, we are here for you, both of us love you." She exclaimed a little more in calm.

"Baby girl, be serious, what are you doing with him." For the first time since Derek knew her, she was speechless. "Exactly, goodbye P." He hang up.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, she knew he was going to be mad, she always had that, night stands. Never wanted to get serious, but with Luke it was something different. It was a shame that he only wanted to spend three nights with her. In that moment she felt a pair of strong arms around her body. "You don't have to," She tried to move away.

"Yes, I do." He hold her even harder and kissed her forehead. "You wanna go to our room?" he cleaned the tears on her cheeks.

"Please" She felt devastated. On the way through the hotel he never let her hand go. "You know he is practically my only best friend? How dumb I am, I barely know you how in hell are you going to know that." she started crying again.

He kept her by his side, never letting her go. "Everything would be alright, princess." Luke gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Promise?" Penelope replied sobbing.

"Promise," He answered intensifying the kiss. They arrived at the hotel and went directly inside the room.

"We screwed this right?" She asked putting her purse on a little table.

"Maybe," Luke told her in a bittersweet tone.

"You regret losing your friendship over a one night stand?" She got closer to him.

"I regret nothing baby." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are one special lady" he mumble against her lips and then kissed her hard. "My special lady." He opened the front of her blouse. "So beautiful." he smelled her neck and gave a kiss to her pulse point. "Do you regret this?"

"No" She moved her hands under his shirt scratching his abs. "Never handsome." She got rid of his shirt. "I want you." She said kissing his chest.

"You got me chica." he kissed her one more time.

They kept kissing each other, Luke made her walk through the bed, never letting her lips go. Soon both were naked, and slowly making love inside the bed. "Sweetheart," She explained feeling her body ache in his arms.

"Yes baby?" he caressed her head and kissed her lips. Luke never thought at the missionary position as something special, but with her it was a way of feeling her whole body.

"You are fantastic" She couldn't hold on the orgasm. Luke kept moving inside her.

"You too baby." He was on the edge, his dick still inside her. He wanted her more than life itself, she was in fact one special woman, and she was all his. A few thrusts more and he was cumming deep inside her. "You feel better?" he asked removing the hair from his ear and kissing her cheek.

"Much better." Penelope smiled at him. "Thank you" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

They spend the rest of the day in bed, watching some TV and making love. "Baby?"

"Yes?" she asked looking up at him.

Penelope was a beautiful woman, her big brown eyes looking at him. "You hungry?" he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"No, I want to call D," She stood up to grab her phone and dial his number.

"I can take you with him if you want." Luke offered.

"No, he won't want to see me." She was waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" It was Savannah's voice.

"Savannah? It's me Penelope." She sat on a chair.

Savannah was looking a Derek playing with Hank. "I know P, what's going on?"

"You are mad at me too right?" She pout.

"P, you know I love you, and I could never be mad at you." She walked out of the room. "Just listen, he is not good to you, he is a player, Luke will never change."

"S, Derek was a player too, and you married him." she was starting to get uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Yeah, but this is different. Derek and I got married and have a son."

"Why this can't be different?" Penelope whispered avoiding Luke's gaze.

"Listen to you P! You barely know him." Maybe she was Derek's best friend, but Penelope was special to her too. "Honey I'm not telling you that what you are doing is wrong, but just be careful. About Derek he will talk to you again."

"I know," She mumble against the phone speaker. "Tell him I miss him," her voice was broken. "And that I would like to talk with him before I leave."

"I will tell him." She hang up the phone,

Penelope went back to the bed, feeling more miserable than ever. "Can you hold me please." She said between sobs.

Luke opened his arms and brought her next to him. "I'm sorry I ruined your friendship." He felt bad looking at her like that.

"I'm sorry I ruined yours too."she hugged him back.

"I will talk to him." Just when he finished saying that his cell-phone went off. "Alvez"

"You're not at work don't be ridiculous." It was Derek's voice.

"What's up Derek?" He looked at how Penelope's eyes bright when he said that name.

"I want to talk with you two." Derek said. "Put the phone on speaker."

"Done," He replied.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did." Savannah talked to Derek when she finish talking with Penelope, she told him how sad she listened to Penelope's voice.

"It's not your fault hotstuff." She raised herself from the bed.

"She's right Derek, you told us both to keep away from each other," Luke spoke, feeling bad for betraying his friend.

"Listen, is your life guys I just don't want to lose any of you."

"You're not losing us chocolate thunder." She rested her head on Luke's chest and kept talking. "We are here for you, this one in Virginia and me in Boston."

"Thank you babygirl." He smiled. "I will see you tomorrow right?"

"Where?" Penelope asked.

"I will explain to you later ." He kissed Penelope's lips.

"Okay baby" she said in a shy voice and started playing with the hair in his chest.

"Okay guys, will see you tomorrow." He said as a final word and hang up.

"What is it tomorrow?" She asked kissing him.

"When Derek's party was over we used to go to a dance club and well you may know how all that ended." He was uncomfortable talking about that. "But when he became a family man he decided to take Savannah with him and to go a day or two after his party. He likes to spend time with Hank too, and just to let you know you are the first woman I take with me." He gave her a soft kiss.

"What can I said my sweet God son is amazing." Penelope ignored his comment.

"Yeah, he is." He pulled her on top of him, deciding to let her feel how he felt. "You are amazing too." He took her left breast on his hand.

"You are too," she took the shirt she was wearing and throw it away.

"Mmhm" he took her nipple in his mouth. "This is heaven Penelope."

"Yes sweet thing." She pulled him to kiss his lips.

He rolled her on the bed never letting her lips go. Luke loved the taste of that woman, and the only thing he could think was how perfect the were it was magic.

Penelope on her side was trying not to think that they only had three days left. She wanted to spend them with him, but having to deal with falling in love with him, was a bit too much.

"I want you so bad" He buried his head on her neck.

"You have me." She said holding his head. It was true he got her the perfect chemistry they had since the beginning was something amazing.

Luke continue kissing her neck slowly going down her breast. In those few days he learnt how to please that woman, his woman. It was a shame that she didn't felt the same, and for personal safety he was going to keep quiet. She wanted just a fling and he was going to make sure it was unforgettable.

That night they made passionate love, both feeling the same way, but afraid of telling each other about their feelings.

After they finished he warped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. Luke kissed Penelope's cheek and fall asleep.

"I'm falling so hard for you." Penelope said kissing his chest, but when she turned to look at him. He was already sleeping. Tiny tears rolled down her cheeks and in a soft voice she said. "I love you Luke." She couldn't understand why she fall for someone she just met, it was sad her love wasn't correspond.


	3. Chapter 3: Third night

Next morning he woke her up with butterfly kisses all over her face.

"Wake up princess," he caressed the side of her body.

Penelope rubbed her eyes and tried to reach his naked torso. "Luke?" She asked.

"Yes?" He said removing her hair from her face.

"Why aren't you naked?" She barely opened her eyes.

"Because I brought you breakfast, remember those chocolate pancakes?"

"Yes," Her eyes were fully open. "You are trying to get me fatter." Penelope covered her body with the blanket.

"You are not," he removed it. "Fat." He kissed her neck. "You are perfect." He said still kissing his neck and caressing her body.

"If you say so." She smiled and got up of the bed.

Luke followed her, he was madly in love at how her body looked, all her curves just in the right places. She put her hair into a ponytail and looked for something to wear. "Why don't you stay like this?" He hugged her from behind.

"Mmhm, I think no," she turned around and gave a little kiss. "Where are my pjs?" She looked at Luke.

"I think you lost them?" He raised his hands in the air.

"Give them," she told him.

"Or what?" He spoke near her mouth.

"Please?" She said in a sweet voice.

"If you ask it like that I would give you this," he took off his t-shirt and gave it to her.

"Thanks" She stood on her tips and gave a sweet kiss to his cheek and proceed to put his shirt. "Mmhm it smells so good." She said letting him pull her towards the little kitchen inside the room.

"It tastes really good." They ate and talked about their lives, neither of them wanted to go deep into it, so they decided to keep it at by. When breakfast was over they sat on bed. Luke was playing with her hair, while she was listening to the beat of his heart. "What do you wanna do today?" He asked looking at the woman in his arms.

"I think I will go shopping," She smiled.

"Shopping?" he asked waiting for another kind of answer.

"Yup, I need a new dress for tonight." Now she was looking at him. "You don't need to come with me if you don't want."

"Woman, I do want to go with you, where's the fun if you are almost naked in a dressing room and I'm not there?" he said that and kissed her lips.

"You sure?" she asked, her eyes closed still feeling his lips on hers.

"Very very sure baby." He kissed her again.

"Okay" She answered in a small voice. "Btw, I won't be naked in a dressing room with you." She said getting out of his embrace.

"Are you sure of that?" He pulled her back to bed and brought her on top of him. "You think I will lost that opportunity?"

She moved her hips on top of him, "I'm pretty sure you won't." She kissed his lips sweetly.

"Let's get ready then." He took off her shirt leaving her naked. "I'm getting addicted to this." He kissed both of her breast.

"I think we should hurry." She moaned feeling his lips sucking at her nipples.

"Mmhm" he wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up.

"Luke, you don't need to." He pulled one of her legs around his waist.

"Wrap them" he never let her go.

"Babe I'm too heavy." She tried to move.

"You are not, so now follow my rules and do as I say." He hold her with more force and she followed his instruction. "Good girl." He kissed Penelope's lips

They made love while showering, two hours later they were walking outside the hotel room. Luke got both of them into a taxi cab that drove them to the closest mall. Once there they looked in different stores until she looked at one that caught her eye.

"Wow!" She smiled at a bright red dress that was there. "It is amazing, what do you think?" She turned to look at Luke.

"I think that you will look incredibly hot with it." He kissed her cheek.

"May I help you?" A woman asked Luke. She was beautiful, but he didn't notice her.

"Is okay," Penelope said smiling to the woman that just glare at her. The tiny woman left leaving them alone. "I think she got mad."

"What? Why?" He was surprised and then turned to look at the woman talking to her other coworker. "I don't think so" he looked back at her. "You should try that one."

"I don't think it will fit." She put back the dress.

"Baby it will look perfect on you." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can we just leave?" She was feeling uncomfortable at the two women looking at them.

"No, we are not," he kissed her lips. "You want that dress don't you?"

She just nod.

"Then you shall have it" He looked for her size and gave it to her.

"How…?" She looked at him.

"Sweetheart I have three days memorizing your body, don't you think I should know?" He smiled at her.

"Well…" she was speechless.

"Go." He squeezed her butt cheeks and she smiled at him walking inside the dressing room. Minutes later she was walking wearing the sexiest dress ever. "Damn woman, can I just rip it off?" He made her spin.

"You like it?" She asked in a shy voice.

"I love it, it hugs your curves just in the right places." He kissed her lips. "Let's pay for it."

"Let me go to put my clothes." She changed again and soon she was walking through him.

"We can leave." He smiled and gave a shopping bag.

"You paid for it." She looked surprised at him.

He smiled, took the dress out of her hands and put it inside the bag. "Let's go honey."

"Lu…" she was about to speak when he shout her with a passionate kiss. "Okay, I will stop complaining."

"That's better." He walked through the door with his hand in his.

That night they both were ready and walking through the taxi.

"Can we go back." She squeezed his hand and kissed her jaw.

"Why?" He pulled her hand and kissed it.

"I want to be naked on bed with you." She told him in a whisper.

"That's one good idea," he turned his head and gave a sweet kiss on her lips "but is Derek's fest and he will kill us if we miss it."

"Hot stuff is very demanding" she sigh and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You tired?" Luke caressed the side of her face.

"Just a bit, I got a very demanding handsome man too." Penelope said biting her lower lip.

Luke wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oww poor baby"

"Yeah, poor me" she pout.

Soon they arrived at the night club and got inside.

"You want to go and say hi? Or want a drink first?"

"Say hi first." She smiled and walked in front of him

Luke looked at how the dress hugged her body, her long legs looked delicious. He couldn't help himself with her. He wanted that woman badly, this was their last night together and he was going to make sure that she never forgot him. He was going to make love to her.

Penelope walked back to him and took his hand"Honey, what are you waiting for?"

"I was just admiring you" he saw that sweet smile on her face and let her pulled him towards Derek's table.

"Look at you two!" Derek shout from his spot. "My two best friends holding hands."

"Hot stuff I think you are pretty drunk." Penelope told him.

"Not a bit baby girl" He smiled and hugged her hard.

"How is my favorite girl doing? Is he behaving?" He turned to look at Luke.

"You have no idea hotstuff." She smiled at both men.

"How is she behaving?" He looked at his friend.

"She is absolutely the best." He pulled her out of Derek's embrace and kissed her lips.

"Same here" she said wrapping her arms around Luke's waist.

"Heeey! How are my favorite guys doing?" Savannah got in the middle of them.

"Oh Barbie doll!" Penelope turned to look at her.

Savannah pointed at two booths. "Come on guys, you can sit here."

The couples went to sit, and soon a waitress was asking them what they wanted to drink, after they first two drinks Penelope and Savannah went to dance a couple of songs later they were back.

"How is he?" Savannah asked Penelope.

"I don't kiss and tell." Penelope said giving a sip to her drink.

"Oh come on! Spill the tea" she giggled.

"I can't tell my best friend's wife how is her husband's best friend in bed, sorry doll I just can't."

"You are mean" Savannah pretended to be mad.

"Come one, why don't we go to the restroom to have some girly talk"

"Where are you going?" Luke pulled Penelope's free hand.

"Ladies room" Penelope said smiling and giving a kiss to him.

"Be careful princess," Luke said once the kiss was over.

Penelope took Savannah's hand and walked straight to the restrooms. Once inside they started talking.

"Now tell me" Savannah was fixing her lip gloss.

"He is just…" Penelope was blushing. "Amazing"

"Look at me Penelope."

"What?" Suddenly she was feeling uncomfortable.

"You are falling for him?" Savannah knew that could happen.

"No, no no no! Why do you think so?" Penelope turned herself to look in the mirror.

"Tell him how do you feel honey," Savannah smiled and rubbed Penelope's shoulder.

"I can't do that, we agreed to a four night stand and that is what we are getting." She answered with a sad smile.

"Okay Penelope, I think you are so hardhead…"

"You said it before, he is a player, what would I be a different move," Penelope snapped. "And this conversation is over." She walked out leaving Savannah behind. On her way to the table a man offered her a shot of something, she took it and walked through the bar, ordered another drink and swallowed fast, in that moment she started to feel dizzy.

"Penelope?" Luke walked through her. "What's going on baby?"

"I don't feel good." She almost fall. "Can we leave?"

"Sure" he helped her walk through the table to pick up her things.

As soon as Derek saw them he ran to see what was going on. "Hey what happened?"

"I don't know, I just found her about to fall next to the bar." He never let Penelope go. "We are leaving Derek, I'm sorry."

"Is okay just take care of her." Derek grabbed his shoulder. "Luke… make sure she is okay."

"Absolutely." Luke took the woman in his arms and walked out of the night club.

"He loves her, right?" Savannah asked once the couple was gone.

"Yes, what about her?" He turned to look at his wife.

"She is pretty much in love with him." Savannah kissed his husband's cheek.

"Great" he turned to kiss Savannah's lips.


	4. Chapter 4: Third night part 2

He was really worried for Penelope, on their way through the hotel she was saying nonsense things, once in the room he laid her on the bed.

"What did you drink, Penelope." He started removing her dress to put pjs on her.

"Don't know" she barely said.

"Okay baby," he finished taking out her dress. "You are so beautiful." Luke kissed her shoulder.

"I don't want to wear that," Penelope throw her pjs to the floor. "I want your shirt." She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Okay princess." Luke went for his shirt, the one that he used to sleep and put it on Penelope's body. "Now let's get some rest." He kissed her cheek.

"Night, handsome." Soon Penelope was softly snoring.

"Night my sweet princess." Luke kissed her lips and brought her body closer to his. "Just to let you know, you are taking my heart with you."

Next morning Luke woke up through the sound of Penelope's dryer.

"Hey sweetheart," he hugged her from behind.

"Morning Luke" she smiled, Penelope couldn't say a word she knew that if she kept talking tears will start rolling down her cheeks.

"What time is it princess?" He started kissing her neck.

"Twelve, in an hour I need to be at the airport."she bite her lower lip, Luke really knew what to do with her. "Luke please stop."

"Okay" he let go of her. "I… I will be outside." He kissed her cheek.

When he closed the door Penelope hugged herself and slowly sat on the floor. "I'm sorry Luke" she whispered.

On the other side of the room Luke was walking in circles, how was it possible that the only woman he wanted, didn't want him back.

Once Penelope compose herself she walked out of the bathroom to finish packing. "What are you doing after I'm gone?"

"I will go to my parents home." He said not looking at her.

"Okay" they looked like two strangers sharing the same room, not the lovers they were two days ago.

"You want me to take you to the airport?" Now he looked at her.

"Is okay, I can take a cab in here." Penelope turned, she couldn't cry again, not for a man that didn't feel the same way about her.

"Okay" he went inside the bathroom, "You're done here right?" He asked.

"Yeah, mmm, Luke?" She bit her lower lip.

"Yes, Penelope?" He was standing out of the bathroom.

"Maybe I'll be gone when you come out, so goodbye." She shyly smiled.

"Don't leave… I mean without saying goodbye to me first." With that he closed the door.

"Okay,"she mumbled to a closed door.

Luke took a quick bath, he knew that the woman was stubborn and she will leave as soon as he closed the door. When he got inside the room again it was empty. He put clothes and shoes on and runned to get through her. She was looking that the taxi driver put everything inside the back of the cab. "You never listen, right?" Luke made her turn and hold her close to him. "I'm going to miss you." He took her lips in one soft kiss.

"Me too" she closed her eyes when she felt his lips against hers, and then he walked, not far away. He saw when she got inside the cab with fat tears rolling down her cheeks. In that moment Luke ran outside trying to stop the car, but it was far gone.

"I love you Penelope" he mumbled and walked inside the hotel and went directly through the bar, he stayed there for about and hour, later when he was about to take the elevator his phone went off. "Alvez?" He answered.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't answer." The voice on the other side of the phone told him.

"Well here I am, what's going on?" Luke responded with a bitter tone.

"May I assume that Penelope left?" Derek replied in a sad tone.

"Yes, she just…" he hold his breath.

Derek rubbed the back of his head. "Why didn't you talked with her?"

"She wasn't that into me, I couldn't make her stay." His voice was broken.

"Are you that blind, Mr Profiler? The girl was madly in love with you, same as you are with her."

"What? No way, I was going to tell her, like really going and she ignored me." Luke couldn't believe it.

"Yeah! Because she thinks you just wanted sex, damn it hurry I will take you to the airport." Derek said outside the hotel.

"What? You what?" He asked in disbelief.

"Get the hell out and let's go for your woman!" Derek snapped and ended the call.

Once Luke was inside the car he spoke. "You think she will stay with me?"

"My baby girl loves you, little bastard! And you better treat her like the princess she is."

Luke just smiled. "What about my things?"

"I will send them to you. Actually your mother is picking them up right now, just in case we arrive on time."

"What if she already left?" He looked at the amount of cars in front of them.

"Then you will take out your credentials and run for your life to get inside that plane, claiming she is on protective custody and is running away." Derek told Luke and then added." It was Savannah's idea." He finished triumphantly.

"Thank you," he was nervous.

"Thank me when you are hugging her. Now I will drop you at the doors and you will ran after her, if you got her before you bring her back, if not, well you'll have to travel to Boston," he gave her a paper. "Here is her address and phone number. Don't waste your time, you got it?"

"Got it." He smiled and kept quiet for the rest of the ride thinking on what to say to the woman he loved. When they arrived, Luke ran through the desk of Penelope's airline. "The plane to Boston?" He asked.

"They are on board, doors are already closed. Five minutes till they leave." The woman answered him.

"It can't," he took out his credentials. "One person is escaping from the FBI I need her back."

"Oh god" The woman was surprised.

"She is innocent," he mumbled, "actually she is on protective custody I need her back."

The woman made a couple of calls and they let him got on the plane. Once inside he asked to the stewardess to not let the woman know he was inside. All the way through Boston he looked at how perfect she looked, the only thing that didn't match with her were the sad eyes on her face. Once they landed he went straight to where she was standing waiting for her luggage.

"Excuse me my sweet lady, can I help you?" He asked to her.

"Luke?" She asked turning around "oh my…!" She ran and hug him hard, Luke took her in his arms and lifted her.

"I thought that you never wanted to see me again," he said against her hair. "But when I kissed you that last time, damn! I couldn't take you out of my mind, Penelope I love you so much and I know you feel the same way about me, I can feel it woman." He put her down and looked at her face. "I love you, everything." He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips one more time. "And believe me this is not just for three nights or a year, I want you and I want you forever." He smiled at her and cleaned the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Luke," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too, so much it hurted so much to leave you, I really wanted to be with you handsome." She stood on her tips and kissed his lips.

"We are together now" He whispered against her lips.

"How?" She asked.

"Why don't we get your things and I will tell you on our way home?" He took her hand and pulled her.

They walked and waited, when she got all her stuff they went to grab a taxi. "So you are in Boston without a go bag?" Penelope asked when they were inside the cab.

"My mom is sending them tomorrow" he took her hand in his.

"Oh god! You didn't visit your parents!" She covered her face.

"Hey, they understood the circumstances, I haven't talked to them, it was Derek and Savannah the ones that planned everything."

"Soo… weren't you planning to run after me?" She battled her lashes.

"Honestly?" He asked and waited until she nod. "I didn't know what to do." He said. "I just knew I wanted to be with you." He sweetly kissed her lips.

The rest of their way home they kept quiet. As soon as they arrived he helped her out, taking her things with him.

"Welcome to my home." She turned to look at him in the eyes. "Is not big, but I like it."

"Is beautiful," he looked around and walked behind her.

"I work in a small office tracking phone numbers. Sometimes is boring, but I have to work, you know that the FBI almost caught me one day… and…"

"Okay sweetheart that's a lot to know, we will have time, and about that job. if you like it is okay." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," he kissed the side of her neck. "Marry me." He said at the woman in his arms.

Penelope abruptly turned around. "What? Are you for real? Why?" Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am hundred percent sure, I already told you" he kissed each cheek. "I want to be with you forever"

"Don't you think we are going too fast?"

"No, I think is the right time to be with you."

"If we really do this, what is going to happen with my life in here?" She moved to sit on a couch that was near her. "I mean I'm not good with changes…"

"Hey hey, if you want we can stay in here, I will ask for a transfer, is going to be a lot different, but it will be okay if we are together." Luke got on his knees in front of her.

"But you love your job," she said sobbing.

"Yeah, and my friends are like my second family, but I love you more."

"If you want to do all that for me, then I'm moving to Virginia with you, anyways I can ask for a transfer too, or another job." She kissed him. "Ask me again Lu." She whispered against his lips.

"Penelope?" He asked still on the floor.

"Yeah?" She was concerned.

"What is you last name?" He asked making her laugh.

"Oh dear lord you don't know the complete name of the woman you are about to ask to marry you?" She laugh harder. "Penelope Grace Garcia, nice to meet you Mr Alvez."

"You are unbelievable chica." He stood a little to give her a kiss, but she stopped him.

"Ask me first." She smiled when he kissed the tip of her fingers.

"Miss Penelope Grace Garcia, will you do me the honor to be my wife?"

"You never asked me to be your girlfriend, but when did that stopped us?" She brought his face near hers and kissed his lips. "Yes lover boy, I want to be your wife."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and made her stood. "Thank you my sweet love," he kissed her. "You won't regret this."

"You are going to make sure that, that doesn't happen." She kissed him one more time.

"Never, you are the only woman I want to be with," Luke wasn't ready to let her go.

"Should we celebrate this." Penelope asked removing her cardigan

"Absolutely" He lifted her. "Where is the room?"

"Down the hall, first door to the right." She said against his neck. "I love you"

"I love you too." Luke reached her room and opened the door. He laid her on bed kissing her lips. They made love for the rest of the afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5: A new beginning

**AN1: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long on this update, I really lose my muse. I'm very disapointed on how everything is going with the show, and sadly this will be my last story. I hope you enjoy them. If I change my mind I will post some more, but I don't think that's going to happen, also I haven't watch any CM episode since I knew atupid Lisa was moving in with Luke.**

 **I don't own anything, if I did Lisa would be out and my beautiful babies together.**

 _One week later..._

"You have everything?" Luke hugged Penelope from behind. "I'm dying to take my beautiful princess with me." He kissed the back of her neck.

"Everything is done, tomorrow morning we can leave." She turned inside his embrace and kissed his lips.

"Mhmhm, great" he kept kissing down her throat, "You smell so good" Luke kept going down until he reached the top of her breast and opened her robe, showing her sexy underwear. "Hot" In that moment her phone went off. "You want to answer that?" He asked not moving a bit.

"Not important" She hold his head in place.

"Okay" He opened her bra and pulled it down her shoulders. "When did I get so lucky?"

Suddenly a man's voice sounded inside the room, it was her answering machine.

" _Hey sexy girl, is been a week since you arrived, where are you? I'm going to your home to check on you and if I'm lucky enough I will get some love. See you soon."_ The man hang up.

"Oh fuck!" Penelope snapped and looked at the man that was standing in front of her. "Honey" She called him, but he went inside the kitchen. "Hey, he was just a friend, he means nothing to me."

"He is calling my wife sexy girl! Was he really just a friend?" He sounded hurt.

 _ **Flashback**_

"You sure you want to do this?" Penelope asked for the third time inside the courtroom.

"Very sure" He kissed the tip of her nose. "You already agree to marry me, you don't want this anymore?" He rested his hand on her lower back.

"Luke I really want to be with you I just wanted to know if both of us were really in." She kissed his cheek and walked through the office of the judge that Luke's boss helped them get. "Your boss is a very nice lady."

"She is the best, and wait till you met the rest, you are going to love them." He smiled.

"Can't wait either." She wrapped her hand around his and walked faster inside the office.

"Okay love birds hurry up" Emily, Luke's boss yelled from inside the office

"We are on our way boss lady" Penelope answered to her making everybody in the room laugh.

 _ **End of flashback**_

She sweetly smiled at her thoughts and then said. "Baby, I totally forgot about him," She looked to the floor, "You have to believe in me, when I'm with you I forget everything, everyone. He means nothing." Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "What were we doing?" She asked coquettishly.

"Get dress" He kissed her and walked through the living room.

"What? Why? " She took her bra from the floor.

"That friend of yours said he was on his way, and I'm not letting him see any of you." He took the garment out of her hands and helped her to put it on.

"What if we don't open the door?" She asked from inside the room putting a pair of jeans and one of Luke's t-shirts. "Better?" She asked spinning in front of him.

"Much better." He took her face between his hands and kissed her. "Remember you are my wife now." Luke took her hand in his and kissed the finger in which the ring was positioned.

"I know husband of mine" Penelope knew that a sweet smile appeared on her face everytime she called him husband.

"I will go and check if you are not forgetting anything." He gave a sweet peek on her cheek and walked inside the room. A few moments later someone was banging at her door and she opened it.

"Hey sexy, I missed you so much." The man that was standing there tried to kiss her.

"Hi Sam," She smiled moving to the back and walked away from him.

"I like when you play hard to get." Sam said entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"I'm not playing hard to get, I just don't want." She moved through the living room.

"The first time, you said that, and at the end you enjoyed, remember?" He smiled.

"Oh my…! I was drunk!" She snapped. "You took advantage of me that time."

"And what about the next ones?" He reached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We always have lots of fun."

"I really don't care! Let go of me" she desperately moved.

"Why should I do that?" He hold her harder.

"Because…" She was interrupted by her husbands voice.

"Didn't you listen to her?" Luke said to the man.

"Oh I see you don't want me because you got another one." He let her go. "I always knew you were a…" he was interrupted.

"I dare you to finish that." Luke said pulling Penelope to his side and took Sam by his shirt. "You little asshole, say you are sorry!" He snapped.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Sam looked at both of them when Luke let go of him. "I felt really hurt that you didn't even returned my messages."

"You better be sorry," Luke glared at him. "Now he can leave."

"Honey calm down," Penelope said resting her hand on Luke's chest. "Sam, I'm really sorry that you thought we could be something, we certainly had fun, but I didn't love you." She looked at her husband now. "With Luke is something completely different, since the first moment I saw him I completely fall for him, knew I wanted to be with him." She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt his arm on her shoulders.

"You look very happy." He smiled at both. "And really, I'm sorry about what I did, you are a wonderful woman." He then looked at the couple hands. "You got married?"

"Yeah, we are happily married,"

"Okay Penelope, I really hope you the best, and if you get tired of this one you know where to find me." He said avoiding Luke's sight. "Just a joke man." He told Luke. "I know she is happy now, goodbye."

"Goodbye Sam." She let go her husband to give Sam one last hug. "And be happy, you deserve it."

Sam left and she closed the door.

"So, he was a good friend? And you had fun with him?" Luke said pulling her into his arms.

"Well, we had a little of fun." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even more closer.

"Mhmh…" he lifted her. "Wrap your legs, I will show you what fun is." He hold her between the wall and his body.

Penelope let him take her through the room. "Let's say goodbye to our room."

"Absolutely" Luke said walking with her in his arms. Once they reached the room he laid her on the bed. "Damn! Why did I make you get dress?" He opened and pulled her jeans and panties off.

"You were jealous." She laugh at how eager her husband was.

"Ooh yeah all your fault." He said kissing her thighs. Luke continue kissing until he reached her bellybutton. "Take this off" he order, making her nod.

"I love you so much Lu." She moaned when he kissed near her ear.

"I love you too my sweet princess." Luke mumbled near her lips and kissed her passionately. Penelope could feel the heat of his skin above her, his fingers rubbing gentle circles on her hips. The way he was touching her send shivers down her spine. One of his hands on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. "I will never stop loving you"

"Hmm" she couldn't formulate a word, Penelope felt so hot for him. Slowly Luke caressed her driping count. She felt no shame on how wet she was for her husband. His fingers entered inside her so easily and the only thing she could do was cry in extasis.

Penelope moved her hips, rocking against his hand. He moved his fingers, faster and harder inside her. Another loud moan escaped from her mouth, her hips moving faster every second, she was looking for her own release. "You are so hot baby, cum for me, do it baby." She did as she was told. Once she come down, Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

"I need you inside me Luke, I need more." She moaned. The moment he move up to kiss her more deeply she felt his hard length against her sensitive cunt.

"You want all this baby?" with all the strength he could get, Luke rubbed his manhood around her clit and on her entrance.

"Please" She begged. That was all he needed to thurths inside her hard, making her feel all of him. Luke moved his lips to suck at one of her nipples, a part of her body that he loved, but certainly abandoned at that moment. He kept the same rhythm, looking at her bouncing tits.

"So perfect," he caressed the side of her breast, and when he felt her walls clench around him, Luke knew she was ready to cum, and so was he.

Ten minutes later both were resting on bed, his arm wrapped around her naked body and she was resting her head on his chest. "I'm so happy I went to Derek's birthday party." Penelope giggled and kissed her husband's Jaw.

"Me too baby, it was really good that I was on vacations, but how is it that I never saw you before?"

"Derek kept me away from you, and he kept you away for me" she looked at his dark chocolate eyes.

"I think he was just waiting for the right time for us." He pulled her on top of him and kissed her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I think that's right," She moved on top of him, and returned the kiss he gave her before. Now they were together with a lot of plans for the future. He loved her and she loved him back, nothing would break that, after all they had a perfect chemistry and a new beginning on their way.

 **THE END**

 **AN2: I will try to post an epilogue to this one.**


	6. Chapter 6: Our life together (Epilogue)

AN: Sorry it took me too long, but here it is the last chapter of this ff, I feel really sad because I don't know if this will be the last Garvez story, I'm still trying to decide if I continue with this or if I just let it go... I also have an other one that I was working on it is a crossover of CM and The Originals, (PenelopexMarcel) just let me know if you would like to read it.

He looked at the beautiful blonde woman dancing, he was hypnotized by the way his wife moved, after five years of marriage they loved each other like the first day. Luke decided to walk through her, but was interrupted by someone. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Hey man!" Luke smiled.

"I'm very happy you could make it." Derek hugged his best friend.

"Hey is your birthday party, how in the world was I going to miss it." He replied.

"Do I have to remind you that two years ago…"Derek was interrupted.

"Could you please let my husband to come and dance with me?" Penelope said hugging Luke.

"Hi to you too baby girl." He opened his arms to hug her.

"Hey hot stuff" she smiled and hugged her best friend. "So what is keeping you away from me?" Penelope looked at Luke.

"We were talking, but he is all yours."

Derek said not taking his eyes away from both. "I can't believe you're still together."

"Hey stubborn! We are a happy married couple and that would be…" she was interrupted.

"Forever," Luke wrapped his arms around her and lifted her, Penelope grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him.

"I love you" she breath out once the kiss was over.

"Okay love birds, stop with all that honey." Derek said smiling.

"Come on bro, how could I ever stop with this woman next to me." He didn't keep his eyes away from her. "You know what, we will see you later Derek."

"What? Again, do you always have to do that?" He yelled to the couple that was walking through the elevator.

"Is part of our anniversary handsome." Penelope replied and walked back to him. "You should consider that it feels amazing." She giggled at her hot stuff reaction. "See you soon."

"See you soon baby girl." He hugged and then let her go.

"You know you are amazing, right? Her husband told her once she returned.

"I know baby cheeks." She kissed his lips once they were inside the elevator.

"That one is new my sweet princess." Luke said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises hot stud." She rested her hands on his shoulders, stood on her tips and kissed his lips.

"That's the fun of being your husband." He returned the kiss, he loved his wife, having her in his arms was the most amazing experience of all.

"I know" she turned in his arms and walked out of the elevator. Luke never let her body go.

They walked hand in hand through their room.

"You have no idea how much I waited for this."

"As much as I always do." She opened the door and let them inside. "I will always love you Luke Alvez."

"I will always love you Penelope Alvez." He lifted her and walked with her in his arms. "You are my treasure baby doll."

He laid her on bed and started to caress her legs. "I love these." Luke said pointing to her heels. "But they need to go." He throw them away and started to kiss from her ankles through her tights "So smooth" he moved to kiss her lips

Penelope moaned in his mouth, feeling his hands holding her hips. "Take your shirt off." He stood and undressed himself.

"You are next." He pulled her through him and opened the zipper on her dress. "Happy anniversary Penny charm" He kissed her back kissing every inch of her uncovered skin.

"Happy anniversary my love." She turned and pulled him with her through the bed. She was on top of him, kissing his lips, neck and jawline. "You taste so good." She went down kissing his body.

"Take your underwear off." He tried to open the front of her bra.

"Not yet baby." She caressed his dick. It was hard, waiting for her to touch it. Penelope licked from base to top.

"Penelope." He moaned, feeling her mouth on him.

"Enjoy lover boy." She kept sucking at his dick.

"I need to touch you baby." He made her go back to him and positionate her between his body and the mattress. "You feel how hard I am for you?" She nod and captured his lips in another kiss. He ripped her panties and before she could complain he introduced his erected member. "So good babe." Luke kissed her neck and opened her bra freeng her ample breast.

"Lu…" She half moaned feeling his lips around one of her pink nipples.

"Shh, my doll, I'm going to take care of you, and fulfill all your needs." Luke said slowly moving inside her.

"You always know what to do handsome." Penelope put her hands on his shoulders and kept moving with him. "I love you" She said when the first orgasm hitted her.

"I love you too." He kissed her lips one more time and then came inside her.

A few minutes passed and they recovered from the orgasm. "This is so good Luke" Penelope caressed his chest, and he held her closer to him.

Kissing her forehead he said. "I'm so glad you accepted to be my wife."

Penelope smiled. "How could I said no to someone as handsome as you?"

"Hmm, so you are with me only for my body?" Luke said in a playful tone and started tickling her.

"No, no… I'm with you because you are loving, caring and you gave me the most amazing family I could ever ask for."

"That's a better answer." He smiled and kissed both her cheeks and then her lips.

"Talking of family, where are my kids?" She caressed his face.

"My parents" He started caressing her legs.

"You think they will handle the triplets and Megan?" After their wedding Penelope discovered she was pregnant, three months later the doctor told them they were expecting triplets, then three years later they got Megan, their little princess now they were the happiest parents of three boys and a girl.

"They raised me and my four siblings, what do you think?, besides they are thrilled to have their grandbabies here."

"They will do perfectly," She moved to be on top of him kissing his lips. Penelope and Luke made love the whole night, giving the pleasure they always knew. Penelope loved her husband and he loved her back. The sun was rising and it hit them directly on the face. "Why didn't we close the windows?"

"We were very eager about each other." He gave a little kiss before getting up from bed.

"Yeah, but we have been in this same room like a thousand times, we never learn." the phone rang in that moment. "Hello" Penelope answered.

"Hey honey," Her mother in law answered her. "I hope you are doing great."

"The best," She looked at her husband walking naked from one place to another and smiled at the view.

"Okay girl, I'm just going to tell you that we are taking the children to the park, Luke knows where, he loved to play there when he was little."

" I can imagine that…" she got distracted by Luke. "Lover I'm talking to your mother, behave"

"Can't do that" Luke kissed her neck.

"You know what kids, I will let you finish whatever you are doing, and then I will see you at the park." His mother hang up.

"Oh god, did we… Oh my Luke..." She screamed at the feeling of her husband's hands.

"I'm going to make love to you and then we will go to our family." He wrapped his arms on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Lu, I need to tell you something." Penelope caressed his face.

"What is going on baby?" Luke was hypnotized by her eyes.

"I'm Pregnant" She half smiled waiting for his answer.

"Really" His smile was big, similar at the one he gave her the first two times she told him she was pregnant.

"Really" Penelope replied.

"You make me the happiest man on this earth." he pulled her and got her in his arms, "I love you my princess."

"I love you too my prince," They kissed and made love, after that both of them got ready to go with their kids. Two hours later Penelope and Luke were holding hands and walking through their family.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Liam the biggest of their kids ran from his spot to hug them.

"Hey pumpkin!" Penelope greeted him. "Where are the rest of your siblings?"

"Playing with grandpa" He smiled and raised his arms to his father.

"Come here buddy, let's go and play with the rest." He walked not letting Penelope's hand go.

"Maam…" Little Megan ran through Penelope.

"Hi my little sweet princess." She hold her in her arms., soon the rest of their kids were running through them.

"Thank you P." Luke hugged her from behind.

"Thank you?" She asked holding one of his hands.

"Yes, thank you for this beautiful family, thank you for giving me the chance to be with you those years ago, just for being part of my life." He made her turn to kiss her lips.

Penelope was happy, looking at their babies play, her loving husband with them, and above everything the little one that was growing inside her.

"What are you thinking?" his voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I'm happy Luke." She smiled and kissed him.

"I'm happy too P." He kissed her one more time, and in that kiss he promised a forever, something she never thought would happen, but here and now it was hers.

 **The End...**


End file.
